Fake
by Hime Yuki-san
Summary: Shuzen Kokoa. A 16-year old student attending Yokai Academy. Is life really as simple as it looks, though? Throughout her life, she uncovers the truth behind herself, and discovers that she isn't who she thinks she is. Rated T for occasional-frequent language, violence and BLOOD. C: Ohlol. I'm so bad. XD
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Storm

**Fake**

**A _Rosario + Vampire_ fanfic centred around vampire Shuzen Kokoa. Hope you like! My first _Rosario + Vampire_ fanfic. c: Rated T for some blood, violence and language. :3 Oh, I'm SUCH an angel. Screw Kahlua! o3o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rosario + Vampire _or anything affiliated with it. All I own is the fanfic! Yay~! *claps***

**Chapter 1: Bloody Storm**

A bright-haired girl pressed her palms into her knees as she knelt down, gasping in pain. Bruises stained her pale skin and a deep crimson scar crossed over the bridge of her nose. She growled angrily, trying to contain the weak and pitiful tears tumbling from her eyes; yet made no attempt to stop the scarlet drops of blood dripping from the bridge of her nose down to her rosy lips and chin.

"I...I won't give up! I...I won't let you o-overcome me like this!" she stammered, pain choking her.

"Oh, please. Just give up, you stupid girl. Your piteous crying makes me want to spit. Just accept it. Damn, you're difficult, for a girl."

"Accept what? What d-do you mean by 'removing rats'?" she demanded, her voice so loud it turned into a piercing screech.

"My, my, _pathetic_ indeed. You honestly have no idea." said the tall, lean shadow towering over her, a sadistic grin forming on its face as it pulled out a machete from its pocket.

"No!" the girl exclaimed, wincing in fear.

"Yes!" the vaporous voice mocked, raising its pitch so it matched the girl's perfectly.

And then she felt nothing else except for the pain slashing its way into her abdomen.

"Ahem. Is Kokoa-san here? Kokoa-san?" Nekonome's sweet voice sung, a small smile forming on her face.

The class muttered and whispered to one another as the presence of the orange-haired girl was obviously missing.

Again.

Sighing forcefully, Nekonome wrote a little 'A' next to Kokoa's name, "Not here again, I see..."

A purple-haired girl, sat at the back, frowned as she recalled the familiar spicy presence of her friend, usually sat in front of her whilst chewing a pencil in her mouth and carelessly leaning back in her chair, ignorant of the teacher's disapproval. She acted dangerous and malicious a lot, but she was truthfully a nice and bright person.

_Like a rose with thorns, _she miserably thought, sucking on the orange lollipop resting in her mouth.

Sighing, she pulled it out and inspected it, watching as it glistened brilliantly in the sunlight. She pulled out a photo of her and Kokoa and held the sucker near the red-head's hair.

"A perfect match." She whispered, barely audible.

Heaving out a bitterly cold puff of air, she aggressively crumpled the photo in her delicate hand and stuffed it into her pocket carelessly. She spun the sucker in between her thumb and her index finger, resting her head in her other hand.

Her thoughts rested with the orange-haired girl for a while until another student spoke up after Nekonome had quieted the class down.

"Um, Nekonome-sensei, d'you know what's happened to Kokoa? Just asking." The girl asked, twirling a strand of her fair violet hair in her fingers.

"No, I'm sorry. She must have an awful illness if she's off for this long. I do hope she get's better…" Nekonome replied, a touch of sadness tinting her voice.

"Is she bunking off?"

"Lucky her."

"No way! She's not the type to bunk."

"You sure? 'cause I'm not…"

"Ah, **minna! **Please, calm down." Nekonome groaned, her face meeting her palm in slight annoyance, although she wasn't showing it and instead glued on a fake smile.

"Hasn't she or her family contacted you or anything?" the purple-haired girl asked, lazily licking the sucker.

"**E to**…no, as far as I'm aware, Mizore-san. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon, though," Nekonome sweatdropped, afraid that more questions would arise, "Now, let's continue with the register. Tomomi Mirai?"

Mizore rolled her eyes vaguely and dragged her foggy, pupil-less gaze across the room towards the spring sun outside. It was spring, but the scenery outside didn't change. The usual, despairing gloom was all it ever was at Yokai Academy.

She focused her aqua gaze on the incoming clouds huddled together in a pack on the horizon; the grey aura a sign of a rainstorm.

Without any warning, her mind turned to Kokoa again, fastened itself onto her for a few moments, before concentrating on the storm clouds again.

Mizore blinked the hazy sleep out of her eyes in astonishment, surprised at what'd happened. Her mind had done that in the blink of an eye, taking advantage of her staring into space. She released a soft sigh from her lungs. Her mind was just on one thing now.

_It's going to be one heck of a storm, alright._

"Kokoa, please, you can't keep this up much longer." Moka sighed as she approached her younger stepsister with her emerald eyes flashing with concern.

"Oh, yeah, like it actually matters to you. _I've got to keep up with all of this trash and school. _Hah! Fat chance." Kokoa sneered at the pinkette as she sat on her bed, pulling her knees close to her body, withdrawing herself in as much as possible.

"Kokoa! It does matter to me; a lot!" Moka gasped, clearly offended.

"Tch! No, it doesn't. You and _mother_ are wimps. Why won't you at least try?" she growled, fixing her matching emerald gaze on her older stepsister, a dark hatred in the peridot orbs that frightened Moka.

"Oh, I can explain, honestly! You see-"

"Liar. Everyone says that when they're lying. 'I can explain!'" Kokoa mimed, raising her pitch to imitate Moka's own.

"B-But I'm not lying! Why won't you listen?" Moka protested, her eyes turning a faint scarlet as tears started to burn in her emerald orbs.

Kokoa watched as one single tear left Moka's left eye and landed on her rosario, soaking it wet. Amused, she chuckled darkly, "Yep. You're a wimp, alright. _Pathetic._"

It was in that exact moment that Kokoa felt an unusual feeling of déjà vu. Her senses tingled and her mind burned with curiosity as to what she'd just experienced. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and sighed as she refocused on her crying stepsister, "Look, I know you're going to be a wittle wate for class, so why don't woo go wun away now?" she teased, mocking Moka by making herself sound like a baby.

"Kokoa…" Moka sighed, clutching her rosario in her palm tightly, causing deep grooves to form.

Irritated, Kokoa fanned her hand at Moka, motioning for her to leave as if she were simply a mosquito, "Out."

Moka stared at the closed-up girl on the bed before shutting the door so her view of Kokoa disappeared and spun round, running away as far as she could.

Scoffing, Kokoa released her knees from her arms and she rolled onto her side, sighing in a strange tone as if she didn't know what she was sighing for. She looked at the red scar on her palm shaped like a minus sign. It glittered with a bloody red light, a sign it could bleed within a heartbeat.

"This is…" Kokoa murmured, clenching her fists.

Growling to herself, she rolled onto her other side and noticed the presence of the sharp blade resting on her bedside table. It glistened with a sharp, blinding light, ready to cut into anything, particularly flesh.

"When will Moka and Akasha actually pick it up and fight for what they believe in, like I have my entire life? If only Akua and Kahlua were here…" she whispered quietly, her breath hitching in her throat as she recalled the pungent scent of blood stinging her nose as she stared in horror, watching as they died in front of her eyes. Yet it was still unclear how they did. Whenever she replayed that exact scene over in her head, she just saw the two groan in pain and defeat and collapse onto the ground in a heap. The rest was just a blurry mess.

Akua was gentle and kind enough, and the two cared deeply for eachother. They held an inseparable bond which was instantly ripped apart when she died. Kokoa could still remember her soft, syrupy-sweet voice mesmerizing her whenever she spoke.

Then there was Kahlua. She was terrifying.*****

'_Nuff said, _Kokoa thought, flinching just at the mere sight of her sparkling, innocent eyes and angelic smile.

"God, she was a pain…" Kokoa murmured, clenching her fists, desperately wanting to wring her neck, "If only she hadn't died in the first place. I could've given that _angel_ what she deserved. She really did ask fo-"

Kokoa stopped abruptly when her heart froze at the sound of an explosion that rumbled violently throughout the halls, like a stampede of bulls was raging through the academy. Her blood had frozen in place and stopped circulating all around her.

She was frozen.

**Author: WASN'T THAT AMAZING?**

**Ruby: I didn't appear! D:**

**Author: You'll appear later. ;U**

**Kokoa: Can you, like, revive Kahlua somehow and let me kill her again? *eyes glitter***

**Author: Uh, no. That's just pretty much pointless. Oh, yeah, references!**

**References:**

***Yup. I'm referring to the fact that Kokoa harbours a deep fear of her older stepsister, Shuzen Kahlua, because she babied her and was such an angel. Hence why Kokoa literally refuses to discuss her at all.**

**Minna = Everyone**

**E to = Basically just Japanese onomatopoeia for confusion or if someone's pondering something. Yeah, the equivalent to 'um' or 'er', quite frankly.**

**Author: Anyway, please do read and review! I'll accept all comments and any constructive criticism, but no flaming, please. I haven't wrote much on here. ;U I will try to make the chapters longer, too. It's quite late as I write this! Anyway, laters! *falls asleep instantly***

**Kokoa: Hmm… :D *rubs hands together evilly and pulls out marker pen***


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Beginning

**Well, it sure is difficult juggling around all of these fanfics I'm doing. I'm currently in the middle of an _Animal Crossing _fanfic,this one and a _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG _and _NiGHTS _crossover that I'm sharing with born-of-fire. I promise eternally that I will update that freakin' _Animal Crossing_ one soon! D: It's really, REALLY overdue, I know. The third chapter for it is almost done. :D Disclaimer time! I don't own anything used in this except for the plot! Yay~! *claps***

**Kokoa: :D**

**What?**

**Kokoa: Nothing…*walks away casually***

***looks in mirror* YOU DREW ON MY FACE~! Oh, yeah. Let's start the chapter. I've got to deal with something, anyway. *cracks knuckles* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

**Chapter 2: Bloody Beginning**

Kokoa firmly ran her fingers through her pumpkin hair and tied it up into the usual style; loose pigtails. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she looked at herself in the mirror, shoulders lying limp. Her emerald eyes glittered with determination yet also flashed briefly with fear, something she hadn't seen for a few years. The last time she saw that kind of fear was when she was looking into the eyes of Moka and Akasha, fearful for their life and looking as if they would break down into tears at any moment. That was a while ago, anyway.

_I'm gonna sort things out now, _again,Kokoa thought unwaveringly, _isn't that right, Akashiya Moka?_

Heaving out a heavy sigh from her lungs, she grabbed firmly onto the door and flung it open with her might, ignoring the fact that the black woman symbol on the door had fallen off. Taking advantage of her S-Class abilities, she flashed through the dorms until she reached the commotion outside.

**Back in time a while, in Moka's class…**

"Now, students, I'm already confident that you're fully aware on how to calculate volume, but we're going to brush up on those skills anyway!" Ririko chimed, pointing at the board.

Moka focused her gaze on Aono Tsukune; the boy who was sat in front of her. Of course, he was more than just 'the boy who was sat in front of her'. She was addicted to his blood and regarded him as her first true friend, maybe even a little more than that. She released a small sigh as she rested her head in her hands and remembered the taste of Tsukune's blood on her tongue. A petite smile formed on her mouth. He was the _best. _He'd always let her suck on his blood, he'd listen to her and he cared about her. Aono Tsukune: he was the one-

"Tsukune-**kun**, can you please answer this question on the board~?" Ririko asked, her usual merry voice a lot louder than before.

She was now stood in front of the human boy, shoving her well-endowed bust into his face, causing him to blush madly. Bewildered, he crawled backwards in his seat until the back of his chair met Moka's desk. Embarrassment causing him to stutter, he asked, "R-R-Ririko-**sensei**, how d-do I d-do th-this question?" This, of course, resulted in a collection of spiteful giggling and snickering from the other students.

Ririko beamed cheerfully, oblivious to Tsukune's discomfiture, "My, my, Tsukune-kun, haven't you been listening to me during my lessons~?"

She bent over and gently tapped the bridge of his nose with her pencil a few times, chuckling softly, "If you want to get good grades, you have to listen to me, Tsukune-kun~."

And with that, she retreated back to the board, a sigh of relief billowing from Tsukune once she was out of earshot.

"Hey, Tsukune, **daijoubu**?" Moka whispered, concerned about the incident, although she knew she shouldn't be, as Ririko did this sort of thing regularly.

Tsukune nodded in reply and tucked his chair in, clearly still too startled to answer using speech. He was still annoyed with himself for being caught off-guard by Ririko's perverted behaviour so easily.

Moka's mind then trailed away from Tsukune and led to her younger stepsister, Kokoa, instead. Earlier, she'd gotten a little angry at her, considering the issues her family had. She felt her heart droop slightly. In spite of her hesitation to even think about helping her, Moka really did want to. Fear was the only thing holding her back now. Pure fear.

_I wonder how she's doing right now, isolating herself in her dorm, _she thought desolately.

As if on cue, she felt the ground beneath her tremble madly and her pencil rolled off of her desk in response, "Wh-What's this?" she asked aloud, alarmed.

She felt her heart stop abruptly as the tremors were outshone by the sudden explosion in the classroom, causing Moka, Tsukune and all of the other students to fly back against the opposing wall. A strong beam of sunlight blasted through the large hole in the wall.

"Moka-**san**!"

She knew that familiar voice anywhere. Groaning, she sat herself up and stared in horror at the scars and bruises lining her arm. An arm's length away from her, Tsukune was lying pitifully in the rubble, stretching an arm out for her. Gasping, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, enveloping him in a hug.

"Daijoubu, Tsukune?" Moka asked in a desperate attempt to calm herself and him down.

She felt the human nod in her chest. Moka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey!" Ririko growled at the figures standing in the way of the light flooding the room. She pointed a finger at the shadow in the centre, "Just what do you think you're doing, blowing up my classroom like that and interrupting a period of education and learning?"

"Oh, goodness. I'm sorry. I just thought this would make a good entrance. Akashiya Moka is in this class, right?" the silhouette in the centre asked, stepping forward.

He revealed himself to be a tall, lean man with piercing aqua eyes and chestnut hair. He donned a new moon black suit emblazoned with purple stripes at the waist, collar, wrists and ankles. A gleaming black badge in the shape of a cross adorned itself onto his chest, showing off the initials 'BI'.

His two accomplices either side of him were wearing the same thing, except they also wore loose black sashes around their necks that trailed off and outwards in the wind.

Moka flinched. She suddenly realised what was happening, but she didn't think that they'd go so far as to destroy a part of her own academy.

_But this _is _Border Inc. we're looking at here, _Moka growled inwardly, clenching her fists desperately.

"What exactly do you want with Moka anyway?" a raucous voice demanded, blasting out the noise from all of the other frightened and furious students.

Moka looked up to see Korono Kurumu, a blue-haired succubus, standing in front of her, her claws unsheathed and her tail and wings dancing about in annoyance. She was defensively stretching her arms outwards, not letting the newcomers even look at Moka.

"Oh, nothing that's any of _your_ business, **chiisana** succubus. Fusao-sama just wants a word with Moka-san." The man to the right scoffed.

"Of course it's my business! Moka's my friend! I ought to know why you're barging in here just to _see_ her! Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Kurumu demanded, baring her fangs at the trio.

"Shut your trap!" Fusao growled.

He swept his hand across to her, using so much force that Kurumu was sent flying across the classroom, making a large dent in the wall.

_So hard…_Kurumu thought in astonishment, _that's the power of an S-Class monster, right?_

"Sensei-san, I wish to speak to a student going by the name of Akashiya Moka, if you may allow me. If you refuse, I'll simply use force." Fusao sighed in a patronizing manner, adamant in getting what he wanted.

"I won't allow that! You have caused damage to our property _and _injured one of our beloved students! I'm afraid the Public Safety Commission will be seeing to you instead." Ririko hissed, glaring at them.

Fusao looked to the men on either side of him. They both nodded in turn. Shrugging, Fusao clicked his fingers and a hot spring suddenly erupted from under Ririko, causing the bespectacled teacher to scream in surprise and fly up in the air and through the roof.

"**Mataku,** what a pain. I've seen D-Class **yokai **withstand something like that." Fusao grumbled, wiping small beads of sweat off of his forehead.

"You're so amazing, Fusao-**sama**!" the men on either side of him praised, bowing simultaneously.

"Enough!" Fusao snapped, pushing both of them back, "Jin, Kaishou, that shall not be necessary in this situation. All we need to do is take the girl and head back to HQ. Kazuya-sama will be pleased that we caught one of the Shuzen family."

"Hey! What're you going to do to Moka-san?" Tsukune demanded, leaping up in a flash in response to Fusao' speech; outstretching his arms protectively in front of Moka just like Kurumu had done.

"No, don't, Tsukune-kun! That guy has an unbelievable amount of power! You'll be pounded!" Kurumu screamed, stretching a hand out to him in protest.

"I'll try at least!" Tsukune screeched, the words choking him hysterically.

Most of the students had already evacuated the classroom; however a few remained behind, impatiently waiting for help.

_My white wings, as they fall, snatch the PROLOGUE of the scenery in front of me._

"That won't be necessary." A voice murmured.

Tsukune felt something trip him up and he collapsed near Moka in surprise. Looking up, he saw a younger, orange-haired girl standing on his hand, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Kokoa!" Moka gasped.

_There's no place to go in this uncertain sky; without listening to the final words, I flew away._

"Oh, my, hasn't it been long, Shuzen Izum-oh, no, not Izumi, _Kokoa _even." Fusao mocked, smirking in delight.

Kokoa felt another attack of déjà vu. An annoying pain was constantly nagging her in the head, demanding that she found out why the name Izumi sounded so familiar. Kokoa scoffed and pushed a pumpkin bang out of the way, "Moka, you could've gotten that _human _to pull off your rosario, you know. Never mind. I'll take matters into my hands now. Yet again."

"Ah, family arguments. What a sight to see. We have no time for that, though. Shuzen, if you may, be a lady and let us past, will you?"

Kokoa let out a sigh and released her arms from their folded position. Raising an eyebrow, she growled, "Get stuffed."

_A special colour blocks my heart; my body, my dream, and sometimes my heart…_

She sparked over to Fusao and started to batter him with bare punches and kicks. Over time, she slowly lost energy and started to slow down. Fusao still had strength; all he had to do was block the attacks. Amused, he laughed darkly and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Kokoa hissed, trying to wrench herself free.

"Sure."

Swinging the vampire around, he tossed her in the direction he sent Kurumu flying in. Kokoa landed in a heap on top of Kurumu, but quickly pushed herself up and flashed towards him, now carrying an axe in her hand, courtesy of her bat familiar, Ko.

_If I treat the fragments of my memories as precious things, they'll become a tender courage for our combined SILHOUETTES._

"I'll clean up every last Border Inc. minion." Kokoa uttered into Fusao's ear as she swung the axe into his back.

_My prayers become the invisible wind in order to reach the back of your neck. My deserted regrets, my wounds and my lies…I'll overcome them all!_

Stuttering in surprise, Fusao floored forward and a fountain of blood started to spray out of the deep wound on his back.

Left aghast, Kaishou and Jin shoved Kokoa out of the way and rushed to the side of their senior, "It'll be okay, Fusao-sama! We'll take you in the helicopter! This fight isn't over, Fusao-sama! We'll take that shrimp on! It'll be okay, Fusao-sama! This fight isn't over, Fusao-sama! We'll take you in the helicopter! It'll be okay, Fu-"

Panicking, the two kept wailing such things to their upperclassman, trying to pull him up desperately. Whilst looking agile, he was extremely heavy, and his sluggish efforts to stand up were of no help.

"Don't be so naïve, you two." Fusao grumbled, sweeping his hand across their cheeks, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake.

He thrust himself up and looked at Jin and Kaishou, Moka and then Kokoa in turn. When his icy eyes met Kokoa's glittering orbs, a faint trace of a smirk brushed across his face and he remarked, "The pair of you are so similar. Well, that's no wonder, of course."

Turning to his minions, he grunted, "Come on. We're going."

"**H-Hai**, Fusao-sama!" the pair stammered, clambering foolishly to the helicopter whirring vociferously outside.

"What idiots." Fusao scoffed, climbing and stepping over the rubble scattering across the ground.

"If you send any of your little friends after us, I'll take them down with a smack of my hand." Kokoa called, gulping nervously.

"Don't forget this. Shuzen Izumi*."

"Shuzen…Izumi…?" Moka repeated, looking out to Fusao as he disappeared into the helicopter.

Swallowing hard, Kokoa nodded mentally and watched as the helicopter picked itself off of the ground and send dust swirling around itself in circles. Hesitating for a moment as if it were reading Kokoa's threatening jade glare, the helicopter buzzed away, humming away through the wind, leaving a long, eerie silence.

_BELIEVE, if you close your eyes, you can fly. All of this radiance and my TRINITY CROSS is my proof for eternity!_

**Later…**

Kokoa was stood on the rooftop of Yokai Academy, letting the bitter wind rush through her hair and clothes, caking her in a solemn, brittle aura. The presence of her arctic yuki-onna friend, Shirayuki Mizore, wasn't much help, either.

"That was some explosion. You're okay, right, Kokoa-chan?" Mizore asked, her pupil-less gaze staring off into space.

"_Blegh!_" Kokoa spat, pretending to retch, "_Kokoa-chan_. That doesn't suit me at all. Call me something else."

"Oh." Was all Mizore could say. She was used to Kokoa's stubborn and spicy attitude, yet it still shocked her somewhat.

_Maybe because she's been 'absent' for a while, _Mizore pondered.

A long pause lingered after Mizore's short reply, and it was Kokoa who spoke next, "Just call me Kokoa."

It wasn't really speaking, more like _grumbling, _which seemed perfectly natural for Kokoa, quite frankly. Mizore shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

Kokoa deliberately avoided Mizore's gaze. She leant against the railings, folding her arms irritably. She knew what was coming. The yuki-onna was either going to ask what the fight was like or why she'd been 'absent' for so long.

"Hey, Kokoa, I've been meaning to ask, what was that fight like, and why did you choose to come out of your absence then?"

That made Kokoa mentally slap herself for being so naïve. Naturally, Mizore would make it a double whammy and combine both into the same question. She knew that. Of course, since she was so naïve, she wouldn't think about answering both.

Kokoa inhaled slowly and steadily, bracing herself for a long, long explanation, "Well…"

**Let's skip over to some dark, menacing place where you will immediately guess the bad guys will be based, because I can't be bothered to type much longer. c:**

"Ahem. Kazuya-sama."

"Yes?" a smooth, velvety voice replied.

"I've received news from those wretched fools you sent off to imprison Akashiya Moka."

"Oh? Do tell."

A man, similar-looking to Fusao, was gulping nervously as he readied his speech. The room he was standing in was like permanent shadows; something out of a nightmare, even. The black, wheeled chair in front of him that his boss was sat in was caked in cobwebs and dust, causing him to cough wildly but did not seem to affect Kazuya at all. Kazuya rested his feet on a coffee table in front of him; he gazed off into the night through the clean and glistening glass window locking him away from the outside world. He drummed his fingers irritably as he waited for the report.

"Fusao, Jin and Kaishou failed to capture S-Class yokai Akashiya Moka, one of the blood-sucking vampires who have been constantly poking trouble at us for several years now. They were apparently interrupted and halted by Akashiya's younger stepsister, Shuzen Kokoa, another one of the vampires who-"

"Hush!" Kazuya snapped, clicking his fingers.

In an instant, the man started to protest but was quickly interrupted by the shower of black feathers coating him. When they all delicately collected into a pile, he was gone.

"Don't tell me things I already know, Yoruko Ryouhei. That flaming vampire will meet her end, again. Didn't her family learn not to even think about us? Ah, well. It's their loss." Kazuya murmured ethereally, slowly licking his bottom lip**.

**Back at Yokai Academy, where Kokoa has finished her long explanation…**

"You've been under pressure, huh?" Mizore murmured, inspecting the colour of the lollipop she was gripping in her hand. _Cherry. Just like its flavour, _Mizore thought.

"Mmph. I just don't want to say why. Private stuff and all that." Kokoa mumbled, watching the ruby sucker glitter in the pale sunset.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mizore remarked, twirling the lollipop in between her snow white fingers, "You know in movies 'n' stuff, at the end of a fight, you've got some character who says some parting words with some sort of subliminal message? Did that Fusao guy have some cool parting words?"

Kokoa stayed silent.

Mizore chuckled awkwardly, "Like, when he left, did he say anything cool?"

Kokoa remained silent.

"…you know what I mean, right?"

Kokoa was still silent.

"…I heard he called you Izumi or something."

Kokoa instinctively kicked Mizore's shin in annoyance.

"Ow! Come on. I was only asking, gosh." Mizore squeaked, breathing out blistering cold puffs of air in pain. Slightly ticked off, she bent down to inspect the bruise.

"You really do ask for it, sometimes." Kokoa snarled, nudging her arm gently.

"No, I do not. I don't go up to you and ask: 'Kokoa, please can you give me this whopping great kick in the shin'." Mizore joked, standing upright again.

To her surprise, Kokoa wasn't there. Instead, she was slowly walking away, lazily resting her hands in her skirt pockets.

Mizore struggled to find the right words. She knew that something was possessing Kokoa quite badly, and jokes wouldn't really help, "E-Everything will be okay! It'll end soon." She blurted out unexpectedly.

By now, rain had slowly started to pitter down onto the ground and Kokoa's glowing orange hair, causing her pigtails to droop.

_They match her mood, _Mizore sighed inwardly, feeling hopeless.

Kokoa looked down, acting as if she hadn't heard. _No, it's not; _she thought miserably, _everything _won't _be okay. It won't end. It's just the beginning._

**Ruby: WASN'T THAT AMAZING? Oh, wait, that's the author's part. I STILL DIDN'T APPEAR! _That's_ my part.**

**Mizore: Yuki and Kokoa are currently fighting because Kokoa had the nerve to draw on Yuki's face. You don't anger the author like that. You just don't, okay?**

**Ruby: :/**

**Mizore: What?**

**Ruby: You've forgotten the references.**

**Mizore: Oh, yeah. Here they are.**

*** Okay, some people won't call Kokoa by her actual name, but Izumi instead. You'll understand why soon enough.**

**** Kazuya will start to do that a lot. :3 ISN'T THAT JUST SO SEXY? Oh. Sorry. :3**

**-kun = Honorific used for males. You use this for a male colleague, friend, family member, boyfriend, or someone you have a crush on.**

**-sensei = Honorific, literally means 'teacher' or 'mentor'.**

**Daijoubu = The pure statement 'daijoubu' itself just means 'it's okay' or something alone those lines, however, if one were to put a question mark on the end, it would become 'are you okay?'.**

**-san = Honorific used for someone equal or nearly equal in social status as you or maybe if you don't know them well. Used for both genders.**

**Chiisana = Little**

**Mataku = Good grief/Gosh/Geez/Goodness me etc.**

**Yokai = Monster. So, when Tsukune was on his way to Yokai Academy, why didn't he use his common sense and figure out that Yokai Academy was an academy for monsters? 'Oh, it's called Monster Academy? Oh, that's fine. Totally normal.' :/**

**-sama = Respectful honorific used for someone you admire greatly. This can also be exaggerated as this is commonly used to address a lord or a deity in prayer.**

**Hai = Yes**

**The song lyrics used throughout the fight were from the song _Trinity Cross _by Mizuki Nana. Do not own! Forgot to mention that at the start. ^_^**

**AHEM. I know I haven't explained the plot and back story much. But I will do soon! It'll become clear in time! Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Roses

**Yay! The third chapter is done! *claps* Well done, me! I never knew I could update so fast…:3 Anyhow, the next few weeks are going to be a bit hectic for me (I'm moving into a new house, you see) and updating this and my other fanfics may prove a challenge, but I'll see what I can do. But I don't want to rush myself either. A good writer must take their time. :D**

**Also, I fixed the issue with the text being centred, so it should be to the left now (hopefully). My laptop is a bit screwed up. I swear it could break down any minute. :U Anyway, hope you like! :D**

**Chapter 3: Bloody Roses**

"Huh…? This place…"

Roses of pastel pink and cherry red scattered across the land in their thousands, letting the gentle breeze sway them from side-to-side in a mesmerizing fashion. The sky was a pale, gentle blue; it looked as if someone had filled in the blank space with supple, azure watercolours. Balls of fluff rolled across the oceans above, leisurely looking down and watching over the meadow as they drifted away slowly without a care in the world.

"Why am I crying…? I don't cry…Kokoa doesn't cry."

In a small, secluded space, where only dainty rosebuds grew, a small girl lay kneeling in the centre, gently weeping onto her pale hands. Her saddened cries echoed throughout the meadow, leaving all of the roses staring at her, puzzled and concerned. Her fragile, high-pitched weeping left the clouds trembling and pausing, gazing down at her curiously. The effort of choking the pained sobbing out of her lungs left her trembling and her breath unsteady and alarmed.

"It's okay, Kokoa. You don't need to cry any more."

The enthralling yet soft voice whispered into Kokoa's ear, leaving her wide-eyed and shocked. Slowly, she wiped away the crystal streams flowing out of her emerald pools and turned to see her 21-year old sister, Shuzen Akua, standing there, extending a hand to her. Dark, fair hair framed her pale, doll-like skin and two blonde strands drooped over her forehead. Glistening yet convivial crimson orbs hid out of view from the free black strings of hair draping over her face.

"Akua…" Kokoa whispered, almost ready to burst into tears again.

"Come," Akua murmured, gesturing for Kokoa to stand up, "I want to show you something."

Steadying her breath, Kokoa wiped away her face, brushing her hands over her rosy cheeks which matched the roses worrying over her. She stood herself up, ignoring the blotches of pain sparking in her feet from kneeling for too long. Akua gently caressed Kokoa's hand, gently enticing it to grab on. Nodding, reassuring herself, Kokoa tightly gripped on and was instantly dragged after Akua, who was running at her high vampire speed. Their two shadows bolted through the meadow, causing petals to fly off of roses in surprise. The two trampled over the flowers carelessly, leaving a blushing trail of petals in their wake, lying helplessly all over the ground, like they'd just been attacked and abandoned.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Kokoa asked slowly, the motion of their speed and her confusion almost making her lose her speech.

"You'll see."

They dashed on and on through endless meadows, surprising the on-looking roses, until they came to an abrupt halt at a small pond, the tender breeze making tranquil ripples in its surface.

On the other side stood a tall, white haired girl. Her river of silver hair comfortably fell down her shoulders all the way down to her waist. A thin **ahoge **was planted on the top of her head, jittering about whenever she moved. Red eyes pierced knowingly into Kokoa, and a faint smirk was planted on her face.

"O-Onee-sama!" Kokoa gasped in delight, ready to leap across the pond and clasp her arms around the Inner, the _true _Akashiya Moka.

"Wait." Akua hastily insisted, grabbing Kokoa securely by the arm.

Confused, Kokoa looked back, knitting her eyes in bewilderment. She was about to protest until Akua gently moved her finger to her soft lips to silence her, "There is no time for that. Look at this."

Kokoa looked back at Moka, who had now formed a serious frown on her face. She said nothing. She folded her arms in agreement and nodded in the direction of the pool of water.

Simply perplexed now, Kokoa gazed down at the pool until it rippled violently, much to her surprise, causing her to squeak and jump back. The rippling gradually died down until an image of herself appeared, older than she was at the time. At that exact moment, she was still quite young, about ten or so. Innocent pigtails brushed against her shoulders, whereas in the picture formed, they drooped solemnly down to her armpits. In the pool, her emerald eyes were glinting challengingly, glaring daggers at her younger self. In her left hand, she carried an iron mace, gleaming in the sunshine. She confidently gripped it in her fist, forming grooves. Slightly nervous, the younger Kokoa retreated back a few steps until she was caught off-guard when the pool started to ripple again and the image vanished in a matter of seconds.

"That was…me?" Kokoa breathed, stunned.

"Yes," Moka answered, not showing any signs of emotions, "When you're older. Sixteen years old. You'll be overcome with many challenges."

Kokoa was going to protest immediately, until Akua stopped her, "I can't explain. But it won't be the same for you. In order to leap over your hurdles, you must spill blood to shed your skin and reveal yourself."

"S-Shed my skin?_ Ew!_" Kokoa spat, not understanding her, "Why won't it be the same?"

"I'm sorry, my dear Kokoa. We know nothing. Not much. We only get glimpses of the future," Akua sighed heavily, closing her eyes, "We both came here to tell you this. Actually, it seems as if we should depart…"

"L-Leave? No…don't! Don't leave me alone!" Kokoa squealed sorrowfully, reaching out for Akua. Her body started to thin out and pale, and slowly it started to vanish. Little sparkles started to spark off from the outline of her body and rise into the sky; the same was happening to Moka.

"I'm sorry, my dear Kokoa," Akua repeated, "Again, I can't say much. But, dream, hallucination or reality, we'll see each other again, I'm sure. Please don't feel lonely." Akua promised, smiling brightly. She felt tears well up in her ears, making her feel melancholic.

"You will never truly be alone, Kokoa." Moka added in.

And with that, they erupted into nothing in a piercing white flash.

Devastated, Kokoa dropped down into her knees, suddenly feeling all of her energy being rapidly sucked out of her. She'd been abandoned again.

Sighing heavily, Kokoa outstretched her arms and soaked in the morning sunlight into her skin, absorbing all of its joy and innocence. Not that it was going to do her any good.

"Ohayou, Kokoa ~desu." A familiar voice chirped.

Surprised, Kokoa snapped open her eyes and looked down from the tree she was lazily resting in. Down below, Sendo Yukari, the smartest student at Yokai Academy, was folding her arms in amusement, tapping her foot impatiently.

Growling, Kokoa asked, "Did you want something or don't you have anything better to do?"

"Oh, I was just greeting you ~desu. And observing how much you were enjoying the lifestyle of a squirrel ~desu." Yukari giggled, straightening up her witch hat.

Kokoa scoffed in annoyance, "Whatever."

And of course, here we have one of Yukari's favourite scenarios: Face Meets Washtub.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gotcha ~desu!" Yukari giggled uncontrollably, fleeing hastily.

Hissing, Kokoa forced the copper basin off of her head and threw it in Yukari's direction, "You'll regret that soon enough!" she yelled, forcing her voice to go as loud as possible.

Grumbling, she watched the witch squeal madly and make a dash for the school gates. Letting her off the hook, she groaned irritably and shifted back into her position. Some of the students at Yokai Academy got on her nerves; particularly that very witch, Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, the fake Akashiya Moka. The one she didn't regard as her sister.

Her mind flashed back to the dream that she had again that very morning. It drifted to Akua's doll-like face and then Inner Moka's pale face and glinting, blood-red eyes, "I wonder how they're both doing now." She murmured to herself.

"U-Um, e-excuse me…" a voice stammered nervously.

Surprised, Kokoa steered her mind away from memory lane and looked down from the tree to see a petite girl with blonde curls comfortably falling around her figure staring up at the carrot-haired girl in worry.

"What do you want?" Kokoa snapped, keeping up her ill-tempered attitude with everyone she saw.

"D-Do you h-happen to know where the d-dorms are?" the blonde continued to stutter, picking at her fingernails fearfully.

Heaving out a sigh with faint traces of irritation, Kokoa pushed herself up and jumped down, landing in front of the blonde girl. She inspected her, not caring how scrutinizing she appeared to be. She was _awfully _small. She looked like a fifth-grader, but at the same time appeared to be the same age as her. _What kind of a monster is she, anyway? _Kokoa muttered inwardly.

"What's your name, shortstack?" Kokoa demanded. A tiny voice inside her, locked away deep in her heart, admitted that she was being a bit _too _blunt and rude for her liking.

"Uh, my n-name?" she squeaked, jumping back a few steps, trembling like a leaf, "Uh...just…call me…Shimuzu Choko…" the blonde whispered, her fragile voice barely audible.

"_Huh?" _Kokoa yelled, leaning into the small child's face, baring her fangs in irritation. _She's so damn quiet, _she hissed inwardly.

"Shi-Shimuzu Choko!" Choko squealed out in fright, clenching her delicate fists.

"Oh. I can actually hear you now," Kokoa scoffed, "Fine, then, _Choko-san. _Come with me."

Not waiting to see if Choko was following her, Kokoa stalked away in the direction of the girls' dorms, gritting her teeth furiously, "Freshman are so complicated." She muttered under her breath.

Quickly, she swung around to check the blonde was following. Her emerald gaze locking with Choko's own lavender gaze, Choko yelped in surprise and withdrew her arms and legs into herself warily. Rolling her eye, Kokoa scoffed and folded her arms as they trampled through brambles, vines and over graves. She had no clue as to _why _she was helping her; sure, it was a good intention, but she could've also just snapped something vile at her and fell asleep. Her true reasons and intentions were buried inside her, yet she couldn't uncover them.

"I love-love Tsukune-san and I love-love Moka-san ~desu!" Yukari chimed as she danced around the table sat in the centre of the Newspaper Clubroom. Moka and Tsukune sweatdropped in humiliation.

Smirking slyly, Kurumu slowly edged her seat over to Tsukune, "You can have Moka for all I care, but Tsukune-kun is _mine._" Kurumu exclaimed, grabbing hold of Tsukune's arm adoringly.

"K-Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune sighed in embarrassment.

"No! Tsukune-san's mine too ~desu!" Yukari snapped, "He'll love someone as cute as me instead of some big-breasted girl like _you._"

"Ah," Kurumu smiled mischievously, admiring her chest, "My breasts aren't famous because of my size. I told you that, you brat. Besides, you've got n-o-t-h-i-n-g."

"When you're older, they'll sag ~desu." Yukari abruptly butted in, holding her wand high in the air, preparing herself if she needed to drop any basins.

Kurumu prepared to lunge for Yukari before Tsukune gripped tightly on her arm and hauled her back, "Don't do something so rash to a kid, Kurumu-chan." He sighed, mentally punching himself.

Shrugging, Kurumu lay back in her seat and folded her arms, "Yep. She's a _kid _alright."

Curious, Moka scanned the clubroom, "Eh, where's Gin-sempai? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Scoffing, Kurumu rested her head in her hands and moaned, "I'll be genuinely surprised if he's not where I think he is."

"Ah, ah, this is big!" Ginei exclaimed in excitement, sitting cross-legged on top of the academy roof, his huge camera in hand. The impish smirk on his face grew wider as more flashes erupted from the end of the camera.

"The enemy of all women ~desu!" Yukari yelled.

"I'm guessing that means the club activities aren't on today?" Moka asked, frowning.

"It's not like even Gin-sempai to skip club activities just for his dirty shots of girls changing." Kurumu added in.

Tsukune threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair lightly, "We might not be able to make the deadline if we don't even have the stories from Gin-sempai."

"Ne, ne, why don't we report on that incident in your class, Tsukune-san ~desu? You know, the one that happened the other day ~desu." Yukari suggested, beaming brightly at her new idea.

"Eh, that's a great idea, even for a kid." Kurumu admitted.

"Okay. We can wait for the stories Gin has later," Tsukune announced, "Let's start on that then."

"For sources, we should ask Kokoa about what'd happened. I didn't see much of the incident." Kurumu chimed in.

Moka frowned slightly. The chances of her younger half-sister helping the Newspaper Club with anything were extremely slim. She could even imagine her reaction perfectly in her head.

_Are you kidding me? Go find someone else's business to stick your nose into!_

"Fair enough ~desu," Yukari sighed, a pang of stubbornness swinging into her heart, "Hey, maybe today won't be so good though. She seemed a little off today ~desu."

"A little off?" Tsukune repeated, blinking in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Yukari began, rubbing her lips with her index finger awkwardly, "I _did _drop a washtub on her BUT that was only an attempt to cheer her up ~desu…"

"Probably did the opposite. Works on me." Kurumu muttered under her breath.

Moka knitted her eyebrows in despair. She did feel _slightly _sorry for Kokoa; the pressure that was suddenly being laid onto her shoulders must've been heavy.

"I don't know if she woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning but if you looked into her eyes, you could really the misery in them ~desu…" Yukari murmured helplessly, drooping her arms and staring down to the floor.

"I hope she's okay ~desu…"

"So," Choko began anxiously, "Y-You're…fighting off these guys who want to create peace between humans and monsters eternally?"

"Right." Kokoa grumbled, stomping through the hallways, her heavy footsteps echoing across the wood panels.

"Isn't peace good though? What do you have against them?" Choko muttered.

Livid, Kokoa swung round and abruptly paused on the spot, glaring emerald daggers at the shorter girl. Horrified, Choko stepped backwards hastily and leaned against the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed, "Go find someone else's business to stick your nose into!"

Nodding slowly, Choko swallowed apprehensively and backed away from the wall as they made their way up to Choko's dorm.

"Let's see; it's just here." Kokoa announced, stopping at her door. She opened it up, revealing a bright yet regular room with sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Wow, it's…great." Choko giggled faintly, entering with a little skip.

Raising an eyebrow, Kokoa observed this and dragged her forest gaze elsewhere, brushing her carrot bangs out of the way in frustration, "Do you need anything else? Like, where are your bags and everything?"

"Oh," Choko remembered, spinning around, "I gave them to a friend of mine. I don't need anything else, though. Thank you for helping me."

Nodding, Kokoa muttered, "S'okay. Come talk to me if you need anything else."

And with that, she closed the door gently, breathing a faint sigh of relief, "Why'd I just say that? 'Come talk to me' my ass. It was probably instinct, I guess." she hissed.

Shrugging, she put her hands on her hips and stalked down the hallway again, _one less pain to deal with, _she thought intently.

Choko lay on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, feeling just as blank. Smirking, memories came floating back to her and she murmured, "Shuzen Kokoa. A peculiar girl is what you are. What else do your eyes and heart bury away from the world?"

Gently pushing her hand into her pocket, a phone materialized in her hand. Entering in a number she'd known off by heart, she brought it to her ear and waited for the other end to pick up.

_**Hello? Oh, that's you, Choko. What did you find out?**_

"Oh, Kazuya-sama. I found out a lot. Listen to _this…_"

**Ruby: I _STILL_ DIDN'T AP-**

**Author: You'll definitely, definitely appear in the next chapter. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**Ruby: What the…?**

**Author: Ahem. Anyway, some of the characters are actually younger or older than they are in the anime or manga. Here goes…**

**Kokoa = Age: 16 Year = Second (no, she didn't skip grades, her 17th birthday just hasn't arrived yet)**

**Mizore = Age: 17 Year = Second**

**Moka = Age: 18 Year = Third**

**Kurumu = Age: 18 Year = Third**

**Tsukune = Age: 18 Year = Third**

**Yukari = Age: 12 Year = Second (yeah, like the anime and manga, she skipped grades)**

**Ruby = Age: 20 **

**Author: And also: An ahoge is a little strand of hair, usually on the top of somebody's head, which is loose and sticks out. Just to clear things up. :3 Will make a new chapter soon…when I can be assed. :3 Please, no flaming, 'cause that makes me saaaad. ;c Review if you want to; any constructive criticism is taken on board! Anyway, bye for now! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Girl

**Woo-hoo! I finally updated! :3 The weeks recently have all been a bit mad. I've moved into a new house, got the most desu kitten known to man and well, my laptop decided to screw up on me, 'cause there's A HUGE MOTHERTRUCKING BLACK CRACK ACROSS THE SCREEN! The centre is sort of in the middle but it juts out in four different places and I CAN'T SEE HALF OF MY SCREEN! …whew. Okay, vent over. I had to vent out there. Let's just carry on, shall we?**

**Kokoa: Bitch doesn't own anything in this fanfic except for a few characters-**

**Kazuya: -like me-**

**Choko: -and me!**

**Kokoa: GEEZ, STOP FREAKIN' INTERRUPTING ME! Yep. She doesn't own anything except you two and the plot. **

**Author: Thanks for doing the honours. :3 …wait, hold up. D'YOU JUST CALL ME A-**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Girl**

"So, Kokoa, as I've been saying, your viewpoint would really help. Would you even share a little bit?" Kurumu beamed, flashing the redhead a pearly smile. The succubus was down on her knees (literally), her hands clasped together as she pleadingly looked up at the vampire, her eyes glittering as if she were trying to look innocent, which was one thing Kurumu really wasn't.

Kokoa tilted her head sideways and narrowed her emeralds, "You are joking, right? I have no wish to even tell you what happened."

In terms of appearance, despite being younger, Kokoa seemed to be dominant over Kurumu, hands on her hips as she scrutinized the bluenette **(A/N: If that's even a term you could use for someone with blue hair ._.) **begging at her feet, watching her grovel with all of her spirit.

Kokoa's blank expression faltered slightly as a smirk edged onto her face, threatening to transform into a grin, "Does that mangy Newspaper Club really matter to you that much? I mean, don't take this seriously, but the content is amazing. To a six-year old, that is."

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped, leaping up onto her feet as she ripped off her pure demeanour, revealing her usual feisty manner on show, "Me and Tsukune have really worked hard on it, y'know?! Don't just-"

Kurumu's speech was halted by the sound of laughter rumbling from Kokoa's lungs. Kurumu grimaced dangerously as the redhead's smirk was wiped away, replaced by a bemused yet amused grin, "Just you and Tsukune? Mataku…you seem to think that the pair of you are the only thing in this world that matters. I think your crappy newspaper would probably sell better if I didn't say anything. Anyway, you were _there, _weren't you?" she turned to walk away, slipping her hands into her skirt pockets, "Sheesh, she has a memory equivalent to a goldfish…"

"Well, um," Kurumu began, stuttering violently, "f-fish are meant to b-be very intelligent, yeah! That's right." She clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh!" Kokoa yelped, feigning shock as she turned back to face the succubus, "If that's the case, then I guess you aren't really like a goldfish if they're meant to be smart."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-"

"Heeeey, Kurumu-chan!" a familiar, less aggressive voice called.

Irritated that she was interrupted, Kurumu folded back up her wings and her pointed tail disappeared out of view just as Moka approached her, a rolled-up newspaper clenched tightly into her head.

"I just came to let you know that- oh, Kokoa? Did she give you some information, perhaps?" Moka queried, slightly bemused as she watched the aloof vampire nonchalantly walk off, almost as if she hadn't noticed Moka, although for some reason Moka seemed to be consistently picturing her flashing swift glances to her.

"What do you think?" Kurumu grumbled, folding her arms as the redhead disappeared from view as she turned round a wall. Her voice suddenly changed tone as if she thought she could speak venomously about Kokoa without her hearing. She spat, "What a brat!"

"Um, well, sorry if she was rude or anything. Th-That's just her character." Moka stammered.

Kurumu swivelled round to face the pinkette, eyes narrowed as she fluttered her lengthy, inky eyelashes, "Does she speak to _everyone _like that?"

Moka unravelled her newspaper, attempting to flatten out the creases jutting out across the pages. She scrutinized the black and white font streaming from every corner of the front page before sighing and turning to Kurumu, "She does."

"Sheesh!" Kurumu scowled, snatching the newspaper from Moka's grasp without even asking first, "Does that girl have no feelings or something? Hey! How come you've already printed the story about the fight?! I thought we got no information from that ginger monster?"

"Well, um," Moka began, sweatdropping heavily as Kurumu fiercely glared her down, "I was going to tell you. We got a lead, but it was anonymous. She told us all about it, so it's okay. I imagine Kokoa won't be too happy…if you can, keep away from her. Her fuse might become shorter than it usually is when she reads the newspaper."

Kurumu shrugged and randomly spun around, laughing to herself, "Well, who really cares what she thinks? If she gets pissed off, Tsukune-kun could just remove your rosario and, bam, you're Inner Moka," Kurumu grinned, "Hey, anyway, so why did that creepy guy call her Izumi, huh?"

Moka sweatdropped and rubbed her nose, thinking, _now, how should I put this…? In fact, should I even say anything at all?_

The succubus bounded up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, rocking Moka out of her thoughts as she almost fell over. Bringing her mouth close to Moka's ear, she exclaimed, "C'mon! Tell me! I-won't-tell-aaaaaaaaanyone, promise."

Moka creased her eyebrows.

"Double promise?"

She frowned.

"With cream?"

She looked around, as if she wanted someone to answer Kurumu's query for her.

"And even a damn cherry on top?"

"I don't know, alright?" Moka sighed, taking the newspaper back from Kurumu. "Kokoa never talks to me. Well, she does, but, not in a sociable way, if you understand."

Kurumu narrowed her eyebrows as if she was saying 'You can't be serious.', but she eventually gave up and her hands left Moka's shoulder. "I guess we can just interrogate Kokoa until she bursts into tears."

Moka stared at Kurumu. Flashing a glance to the creased up newspaper in her hand, she hummed a random tune before Kurumu suddenly gasped and suggested, "What if I added sprinkles to that promise? Would you tell me then?"

Kokoa was sat on a bench by herself. It was lunch, yet she was almost surprised at how quiet the campus seemed to be. A newspaper, torn into shreds of pieces, was scattered around her feet. Growling to herself, she kicked a piece away and she breathed out slowly. "I…can't believe them! How did they publish it? I didn't tell anyone…yet they still dare to invade the privacy of a yokai as great as me?" she exclaimed, trying to withstand the anxiety repeatedly throwing punches at her heart.

_And…of course, it has to happen the INSTANT I actually start attending this damn school…it's like people can't get enough of me…_

"Oh…! Um, hi…K-Kokoa-san…" a voice squeaked.

At first, Kokoa was almost unsure it was a human, but when she looked up, she spotted Choko a few steps in front of her, nervously slinking behind a bin as she shivered.

"Oh," Kokoa said blankly, "it's you."

"Yeah…" Choko stammered, almost petrified of coming out from her shelter, "are…are you, like, always alone at lunch and…stuff…?"

Kokoa's expression remained slate blank as she folded her arms in faint irritation, replying, "Since when was I always alone at lunch?"

Choko squeaked as she tip-toed back a few steps, squealing as she hit a wall. Kokoa rolled her eyes in annoyance, almost embarrassment, even, as the blonde tried to redeem herself from her collision. "It's j-just…well, uh…whenever I see you, you don't really seem to be with anyone…" she faltered, almost trying to reassure herself as she spoke.

"So?"

"Uh…I was...just saying."

"Well, Minnie Mouse, just because I helped you find your dorm and all that crap doesn't mean we're best friends for life, okay?"

"Y-Yeah! S-Sorry, Kokoa-san!"

The blue depths of Choko's eyes almost appeared to be bottomless with fear, although the blonde didn't seem to be an expert at hiding it. Kokoa identified this right away, slightly bemused that she could even be the starter of that sort of panic. Choko attempted to skulk away slowly until Kokoa glanced at a piece of paper a few inches behind her heels and she suddenly yelled, "In fact, blondie, you aren't even worth to be something like a slave, because, 'n' tell me if I'm right, you're the kind who tells people you wouldn't dare tell their secrets, but when you've found out what those secrets are, you go and tell everyone anyway. Am I right?"

Choko froze on the spot, almost as if she'd been solidified to a statue. She didn't even blink, but Kokoa could easily spot her chest heaving up and down as alarm swelled up in her heart.

Smirking an extremely cold, furious smirk, she cocked her head to one side so her pumpkin pigtails drooped down her shoulders. "Or, am I right?"

Choko looked either way as she struggled to answer Kokoa's question. Even if she said 'yes', even if she said 'no', Kokoa was still going to pummel her and probably knock her confidence down, just a few more blocks off.

"Don't lie to me," Kokoa said, her voice dangerously loud, "I know you _really_ asked me about it so _Kazuya-sama _could find out what's going on, on _my _side of the fight. And…just…hey! Do NOT…deny ANYTHING. I heard you talking to him, over the phon-"

"Alright, o-okay!" Choko screeched, trying to withdraw herself into the wall as her admission almost left her breathless, "Kazuya…he…he employed me…against my wishes, and my family's wishes, too. I'm supposedly, 'material', for his company…"

Kokoa had crossed her legs as well as her arms now; she was glaring at the blonde in almost disbelief, hastily shoving a flame-cloaked bang out of her face as she scoffed, "Don't…talk to me as if I'm _stupid. _I heard the way you talked to him, the way you were so damn smug and _proud _of yourself, like 'Ooooh, guess what, Kazuya**-koi**, I _totally _found out some hilarious stuff about that silly ginger girl, just for YOU, of course~', so don't just give me that crap."

Choko was almost shocked that Kokoa had even suggested such a pathetic, unbelievable thing, "What? You think…I l-like him or something? Well, that's not it. It totally isn't! It's the way he expects every member of Border Inc. to address him, even the top commanders, even the grunts. He just thinks he is that important."

Kokoa scoffed and stood herself up, standing imperiously over Choko as she shot still disbelieving hatred towards her, brushing down her skirt. "I've known him for MUCH longer than you have. Longer than ANYONE who works at that dump has. So…tell me…"

Slowly, Kokoa steadily paced over to the bristling Choko, who shrunk back towards the wall with every step Kokoa took until she couldn't move back no further and she was stapled against the concrete surface. Kokoa smirked in what she thought was merry menace, not daring to stop 'til she could feel Choko's breath snake up her neck. "Why'd you need to tell that stupid Newspaper Club about me too, letting them invade my privacy like that?"

Choko gulped, but fiercely clenched her fists; she was almost certain Kokoa was going to lay down a punch on her, so she waited in anticipation as her answer slowly unthreaded itself out of her mouth like silk, "They were…well, sorta…interrogating me quite severely, not just about the fight, but about you as well. Stuff like how you already knew the guys that invaded the school, like Moka…how you'd be fighting them for a long, long t-time, why he called you by Izumi, your former name-"

Kokoa growled brutally as her anger kick-started her fists, which were sent flying straight towards Choko's pure, cream face. Choko screamed out in agony as skin made contact with skin, blood spurting out of her wound, even splashing Kokoa's face a little. Hastily bringing her hand to her face, Choko felt tears begin to dye her eyes red and her breath jumbled in her throat. Kokoa was almost enraged enough to send another blow but she demanded something else first, "How the HELL did you know that?! Did your dear little Kazuya-koi tell you that or something?! About me?! Even though it's none of your damn business?! He thought that you could have a little gossip to those Newspaper Assholes and they'd tell the WHOLE SCHOOL about me WHEN I BARELY KNOW WHO I REALLY AM MYSELF?! In fact, you probably know more about my true self than I do! And in that case, I really CAN'T allow you TO STICK AROUND IF YOU KNOW THAT!"

Choko was trembling violently now; tears were stroking her face and blood was endlessly pouring out and out of her wound, "P-Please, d-don't! K-K-Kokoa-san!"

"Dear me, Kokoa! Step away from her now!"

Irritation drowning her heart, Kokoa's head turned to see Tojo Ruby with her wand clutched firmly in her hand, and a pile of uniform in the other hand. Her stare was stern and almost challenging, yet she was trembling herself.

Kokoa did as she was told but then turned to face Ruby completely, "What? I did as you said. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna punish that little bitch for what she's done! And YOU! You can't do nothing either, 'cause unlike me, you aren't a vampire, one of the great S-Class yokai. So, if you've got anything to say to me before I pound blondie 'til her perfect lil' face is buried into the dirt, say it now!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she lifted her wand so it was directly pointing into Kokoa's emerald eyes, flaring with almost uncontrollable rage. "You aren't to hurt Shimuzu-san at all. Lay another finger on her and the Public Safety Commission will be seeing to you."

Kokoa's eyes glinted with a mischievous arrogance. "The Public Safety Commission can't do anything!"

"Kokoa…"

"Nor can you!"

"Kokoa."

"Or even Mikogami!"

"Kokoa!"

"What?! You gonna beat me up or somethin'?!"

"KOKOA!"

Ruby's eyes widened to the brink that they possibly couldn't stretch any further. She was pointing directly above Kokoa's head. The flame-haired girl turned and had no time to react as her body was pummelled into the ground instead.

**Ruby: I was in this chapter! :D Not for that long, though…**

**Author: Stop damn complaining! You got a part! **

**Mizore: Yeah, I wasn't even featured!**

**Yukari: Or me ~desu!**

**Kurumu: I was, though.**

**Yukari: No one was asking for your opinion.**

**Author: Anyhow, that chapter may have shone a bit of light on the plot of this fanfic. I'm still not particularly sure how many chapters it'll have, but it will definitely be under twenty by the time it's finished. Please rate and review! I haven't actually read any of the **_**Rosario + Vampire **_**manga, although I have watched the first season of the anime and a few episodes of the second. So that might explain a few plotholes and stuff. Any flaming will be used to burn chickens to death. AND YOU DON'T WANT CHICKENS TO DIE, DO YOU? THEY MAKE YOUR EGGS! THEY MAKE THE SCRAMBLED EGGS THAT YOU EAT EVERY MORNING! –deep breath- Okay, random vent time over. The next chapter could be some time (all of the chapters take ages to be published, though, don't they?), 'cos SCHOOL is starting again soon and I'm feeling pretty sick at the moment. So, yeah. Peace out and stuff. :3**


End file.
